The Lyin Mouse
"The Lyin Mouse" is a 2019 short story by MarioFan2009 and the special feature of "Scaredy Dog". Mouse is trapped by Grodo the cat and tells him a story to get out. Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing. It starts off with the mouse being trapped by Grodo the brown cat. Mouse: Please Mr. Cat! Please spare me! I wouldn't be able to make up a lot of your appetite! Please! Grodo: What would I get out of it? Mouse: Please, I will be able to help you in your future. Grodo: Hmmmmm... I don't know... Mouse: How about I tell you the story about the Lion and the Mouse? Grodo: Alright then. Go on! Mouse: So once a upon a time in a jungle lived happy animals. Grodo: Mmm hmmm... It starts showing off scenery from Mouse's story. Mouse: And along came a huge beast named: "The Lion". He was very mean and was the king of the jungle. Grodo: This seems nice so far! Mouse: He was so mean and was always hungry that everyone ran away from him. Lion: (Roars at the top of his lungs) All of the animals are seen running away. Grodo: Ok... Mouse: One day, he fell for a trap that he regretted badly. The lion comes across a mouse. Lion: Well, what are you doing here? Mouse: Nothing! I was just... bye! The mouse runs off. The lion then sees a meat in a trap. Lion: Oh boy! Lunch! The lion is seen going to the trap to get the meat. Suddenly, some hunters capture him and tie him up. Lion: HEY! HELP! People start talking videos of the capture. Lion: My eyes! They hurt!! The mouse sees this and gets angry. Grodo: Alright, then what happened? Mouse: Then, the poor lion was sent to a zoo where he was prevented from entering the wildlife. Therefore, he had to live with unruly humans who kept on whipping him everyday if he tried to attack. Lion: Oh dear God. What did I do to deserve this? (Crys) Human: Alright Lion, here is your dinner! The lion is given a steak. Human: Eat up! The lion is seen eating in his cage. Night then comes up. The lion is seen crying in his cage. ???: Psst. Hey bud. Lion: Wh-- What? Who said that? Mouse: Me! Lion: Oh you eh. What are you doing here. Mouse: I am here to help you out! Lion: What for? I have always been a beast. Mouse: I know, but no one deserves to be tortured like this... Lion: Gee... you are very nice... The mouse then gets opens up the cage with a key and then they both run off from the zoo and go back to the wild jungle. Mouse: And therefore, the lion and the mouse became friends. The end! Now you understand? Grodo: Gee... I guess I will let you off for telling me a great story. Mouse: Thanks Mr.! The mouse then goes back to his hole with the cheese. Mouse: Sucker! Grodo: WHY YOU DIRTY BITCH!! Grodo then jumps to the mouse hole only to get smacked by the wall. Grodo: FUCK! He looks at the hole. Grodo: (Looks at the audience and breaks the fourth wall) Can you imagine that?! It irises out on him. Trivia * This marks the first and only appearance of the Lion and the Mouse. Category:From 2019 Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Mouse (Mouse's Story) Episodes Category:Lion Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Humans Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:High and Grodo Episodes